Along with the development of technology, various electronic devices are invented. The invention of the touch panel and the display panel is a major milestone on the electric technology. The display panel has advantages of light, thin and long life, such that the conventional CRT monitor is replaced by the display panel. The touch panel can provide an intuitive interface for the user, such that the touch panel is widely used in the input devices.
In the manufacturing process of the display panel or the manufacturing process of the touch panel, several wire structures are formed by an exposing process, a developing process, and an etching process. However, because the material of the wire structures includes some high conductivity materials, such as Copper and Aluminum, the wire structures are easily corroded and the reliability is reduced. However, most anti-corrosion material cannot be etched in the etching process. Therefore, it is needed to develop a wire structure which can be etched and has high conductivity and anti-corrosion.